


Insecure

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen, Insecurity, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Insecure

Rosalind was curious though.

This Clint was certainly someone important to Phil.

It made her jealous.

This man had Phil's love and appreciation.

While their's was a relationship based on lies and decite.

They didn't trust each other.

But Rosalind was falling in love.

Phil was a charming man.

To hear his love was given hurt her.

It made her insecure.

She wondered if Phil would recall her like that. Little does she know, That her wish is granted mere days later. She is the cause of a Phil's nightmares.

She knew Phil loved someone else.

And while she was playing him,

She had really fallen for this man.

His charm was something. 

He was bashful.

He reminded her of her husband.


End file.
